On arrête tout
by tatouille23
Summary: Hermione et Drago couchent ensemble depuis un an...jusqu'au jour où Hermione prend une décision importante...
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille de 17 ans se réveilla péniblement. Elle essaya de ne pas trop bougé afin de ne pas réveiller celui qui se trouvait á ses côtés. Elle le scruta quelques instants de ses yeux châtains. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, retombaient délicatement devant ses paupières closes, le drap recouvrait à peine sa partie intime, dévoilant ainsi sons corps musclé par le Quiddich qu'il pratiquait régulièrement. Il ressemblait à un ange comme ça endormi, mais elle savait combien les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Elle s'allongea confortablement, sans oublier de faire attention à cause de lui. Elle avait cédé, une fois de plus. Comment cela était-il arrivé hier soir ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Comment tout cela avait-il commencé, il avait maintenant près d'un an ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle savait tout simplement que c'était arrivé un soir, par erreur, et que depuis, sa vie avait complètement changé. Sa vie était à son tour une erreur. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, en cachette bien-sûr. Il avait tout de suite mis au clair que personne ne devait être au courant de cette relation, absolument personne. Relation…en était-ce vraiment une ? Bien sûr, il ne faisait que partager le même lit, c'était donc une relation. Mais maintenant, Hermione Granger en avait marre. Elle voulait plus. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce plus tant désiré, ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas réciproque, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre eux. Après tout, qui y arrive ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas les draps qui la recouvraient glisser lentement sur elle, dévoilant ainsi d'abord ses épaules, puis ses seins, son ventre plat...

Elle remarqua que le jeune homme était réveillé que quand il commença à embrasser ses seins, tout en la regardant avec un de ses regards qu'elle aimait tant.

-Bonjour – dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Salut…je t'ai réveillé ? – s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, continuant d'embrasser sa peau nue. Il s'attaquait maintenant à son cou. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres chaudes sur elle. Elle se surprit à les imaginer tous les deux, se murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, comme le font ceux qui s'aiment...ce qui lui fit réaliser que jamais ça n'arrivera. Elle le repoussa donc brutalement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde.

-Arrête Drago ! – cria-t-elle. Arrête ça… – murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Il se redressa. Les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?! Elle ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter cette nuit quand ils avaient fait l'amour pour la énième fois, bien au contraire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? – demanda-t-il, énervé.

Elle s'était levée entre temps, cherchant ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre du vert et argent. Ils avaient tous les deux, leurs propres chambres, étant les deux préfets-en-chef de cette année de la fameuse école de sorcellerie.

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer en entendant le «Granger». Il ne l'appelait plus comme ça depuis…et bien un an. Sauf en public, mais jamais en privé, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, jamais. Puis elle pensa aux conséquences qu'allaient provoquer ce qu'elle allait dire en cet instant, surtout s'ils allaient devoir partager les mêmes appartements jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle respira un bon coup et murmura de forme presque inaudible :

-On en peut pas…on ne peux plus…j'en ai marre Drago…je…on arrête tout…

C'était presque inaudible oui, mais il avait parfaitement entendu et compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'eût le temps de rien dire qu'elle s'était déjà enfuie de la pièce en courant. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle pleurait. Comment pouvait-elle pleurer si c'était elle qui avait décidé de…tout arrêter…

Il se leva brusquement afin de prendre sa douche, mais dans un subit excès de rage, il fit tomber la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté du lit, cassant ainsi tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. Tout comme il venait de le faire avec sa relation avec Hermione.

Pour la première fois depuis treize ans, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait tout gâché, une fois de plus. Et il était trop tard maintenant. Alors, il murmura dans un souffle :

-Je t'aime Hermione…


	2. Chapter 2

La Gryffondor s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre

Il ne demandait qu'une seule chose : ne pas la croiser. Pas après ce qui c'était passé le soir précédant. Ce serait trop dur pour lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie Drago Malfoy avait mal. Il souffrait. Pour de vrai. La croiser, ne ferait qu'accentuer encre plus cette terrible souffrance. Comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, le sortilège «Doloris» n'était rien du tout. Et il était bien placé pour le dire, lui qui l'avait déjà subi. La première fois que son père le lui avait jeté il avait eu mal. Il n'avait même pu s'empêcher de crier. Puis, il avait compris que s'il ne voulait pas avoir encore plus mal, il lui fallait faire semblant cette douleur que son père voulait lui infliger.

Faire semblant. Des années qu'il faisait semblant d'être une personne qu'il n'était pas. Elle était la seule qui l'avait vu son vrai jour, en dehors de sa mère. Ne dit-on pas que l'on ne se rend compte de ce qui nous est cher que quand on le perd ? Il comprenait maintenant le sens de cette phrase.

Il marchait seul dans un des longs couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie. Instinctivement, ses pas le ramenèrent devant la salle sur demande. C'était ici que tout avait commencé. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, il en était certain.

Il s'y était réfugié pour étudier un moment, au calme. Elle voulait faire de même et la porte de la salle magique s'était ouverte même déjà occupée. Au début, ils s'étaient disputés pendant un long moment. Bien entendu, aucun des deux ne voulait céder sa place à l'autre, après tout on ne fait pas de faveur à son ennemi. Ils avaient tout de même fini par faire un pacte de non-agression et s'étaient mis d'accord pour partager la salle, tout en restant de plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre.

Drago s'était alors surpris à l'observer, à aimer le bruit de sa plume sur les parchemins, la douce musique qui s'élevait parfois dans la salle lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de chanter sans s'en rendre compte, l'air concentré qu'elle avait sur le visage ou encore l'immense sourire qu'elle affichait une fois son travail terminé.

Rapidement, au lieu d'étudier comme il était prévu, il s'était surprit à la contempler à son insu, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. Elle n'était pas comme ce genre de filles qui sont belle le soir, et le matin horrible, une fois qu'elles n'ont plus leur tonne de maquillage sur le visage. Non, elle, elle possédait une beauté naturelle, elle dégageait quelque chose de différent.

Tout ce petit jeu avait duré jusqu'au jour où il n'avait plus résisté. Elle s'était levée pour partir, sûrement pour rejoindre la belette et le balafré, mais une impulsion l'avait poussé à la retenir.

- Hermione ?

Elle s'était subitement arrêtée, se retournant lentement, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment l'avait-il appelée ?!

-Je…je…

Il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Alors il s'était simplement avancé vers elle et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait d'abord paru surprise qu'il fasse une telle chose, mais il l'avait rapidement senti sourire contre ses lèvres pour répondre avidement à son baiser.

Les rendez-vous s'étaient alors multiplié entre les cours ou après, dans fameuse salle ou même dans les minuscules placards à balais de l'école, qu'ils connaissaient maintenant par cœur.

Au contraire de ce qu'ils avaient pensé au début, le fait qu'ils partagent les mêmes appartements n'avait pu qu'aider dans cette relation. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Car ce qu'il y avait entre eux était pure et simplement du sexe. Aucun sentiment. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader. Car encore aujourd'hui, dans ce couloir à regarder l'endroit où tout avait commencé, il cherchait un défaut, une raison, une simple petite chose qui lui donnerait une raison de ne pas aimer Hermione Granger.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ces pensées. Il était à peine sept heures du matin, qui, à part lui bien-sur, pouvait être assez fou pour se lever à une heure pareille un dimanche matin et se promener dans les couloirs de l'école ? Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de faire une telle chose, mais refusait de se l'avouer. Peut-être se trouvait-elle ici, devant cette fameuse porte pourtant invisible, pour la même raison que lui ? Son cœur rata un battement à cette simple pensée.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent alors et il leva finalement la tête. Elle était là, devant lui, à le regarder d'un air triste. Son cœur se serra à la simple pensée qu'il était peut-être la cause de toute cette tristesse. N'avait-elle pas pleuré en lui annonçant que tout était fini entre eux ?

Il s'avança alors d'un pas vers elle, voulant lui montrer qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, lui demander qu'elle lui pardonne d'avoir été aussi aveugle mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit elle se retourna et se mis à courir, le plus loin possible de lui.

Hermione s'était levée tôt ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir après ce qui c'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait donc décidé de se lever et aller se promener dans les couloirs du vieux château qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle passa devant la bibliothèque, là où elle adorait passer ces après-midi. Enfin…elle y était tout le temps fourrée oui, mais cela avant que toute cette histoire ne commence. Harry et Ron pensaient qu'elle y passait son temps libre, à lire et étudier comme elle le faisait avant. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte des changements chez la jeune fille, sûrement trop occupés à coucher à droite à gauche et se trouver de nouvelles copines pour la semaine suivante. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas une seule seconde que leur petite Hermione chérie, si bonne élève et sérieuse puisse avoir quelqu'un. Et encore moins que ce quelqu'un était Drago Malfoy !

Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée…qui s'évanouit rapidement. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus ensemble ; s'ils l'avaient été un jour. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme les autres filles qui couchent avec n'importe quel mec et leur reste insensible ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Plus elle y pensait, moins elle comprenait. Elle ne lui trouvait que des défauts. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en publique. Jamais il n'avait montré qu'il ne la détestait plus, il n'avait même jamais cessé de l'insulter. Mais une fois qu'ils se trouvaient seuls, il lui expliquait que c'était juste pour maintenir les apparences, qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et elle, elle lui pardonnait tout, rien que pour avoir un de ses tendres baisers qu'il lui donnait après qu'elle lui ait sourit. Bien sur ça finissait toujours sous la couette. Elle ne pouvait lui résister. Elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé, même en sachant que la seule chose qu'il attendait d'elle était le sexe.

Dans les premiers temps de leur «relation», alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux couchés dans le lit du Serpentard, après plus de deux heures de plaisir, il lui avait simplement dit :

- Merci Granger…t'es le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu.

Il s'était alors levé et dirigé vers la salle de bain, la laissant seule dans le lit. Une larme avait coulé sur la joue de la jeune fille et elle s'était rapidement réfugiée dans sa chambre. Il n'avait eu ce genre de discours que cette fois là, mais son attitude n'avait jamais montré qu'il ne le pensait plus.

Des bruits de pas la sortirent de ces pensées qu'elle préférait oublier. Elle reconnaîtrait cette silhouette entre mille. Ces épaules larges qu'elle avait si souvent embrassés, ce torse musclé qu'elle aimait tant caresser, ces cheveux platine qu'elle aimait tant toucher. Elle aimait tout en lui. Elle s'arrêta, paralysée alors qu'il continuait d'avancer. Il leva lentement la tête après s'être arrêté à son tour et chercha à croiser son regard chocolat. C'était du moins ce qu'il semblait, ou alors ce que le cœur d'Hermione voulait que se soit. Elle avait du mal à y croire après ce qui c'était passé. Son regard croisa alors le sien, et la jeune fille n'y vit qu'une seule chose : de la tristesse. Était-ce le reflet de ces yeux à elle ou ressentait-il lui aussi cette horrible douleur ?

Elle ne supporta de voir une telle chose sans avoir de réponse claire, en fait elle ne supportait pas de le voir tout court. Des souvenirs passés avec lui dans leurs chambres, la salle sur demande, ou les petits mots qu'ils s'envoyaient pendant les cours pour marquer le rendez-vous du jour s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Jamais elle ne supporterait encore trois mois entre ces murs s'il s'y trouvait aussi. Son cœur rata un battement et une seule et unique solution se présenta à son esprit : tourner le dos et partir en courant.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Gouline971, ladyhope1, tokito-san, MissMalfoy59, MeDiNo, Mione2509, tititaisant, Ange Maxina, hamataroo, sweety-girl-35 et Gaboury pour vos reviews ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir ! En espérant que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre, voilà la suite…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva le plus tard possible. Elle savait que le Serpentard se levait tôt et veilla donc à ce qu'ils ne se croisent pas. L'épisode survenu le matin précédent, où ils s'étaient croisés devant la salle sur demande, l'avait convaincue que la meilleure chose à faire était de se voir le moins souvent possible. Elle s'était donc enfermée toute la journée dans sa chambre de préfète-en-chef, prévenant tout de même Ron et Harry au cas où ils décideraient de détruire le tableau des appartements privés sans aucune raison, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant.

La rouge et or avait donc pensé à une forme d'éviter perpétuellement Dra…Malfoy. Pour le matin, elle avait déjà trouvé la solution, ainsi que les journées où elle n'avait qu'à s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre avec un bon vieux livre ou tout simplement sortir. Non, le pire restait les cours de potions et les devoirs de préfets-en-chef. Le directeur avait eu la _brillante_ idée, pour le rapprochement des maisons qu'il souhaitait depuis tant d'années, de mélanger les deux maisons ennemies pour les binômes du cours de potions. L'idée n'avait pas enchanté Rogue, pas plus que quiconque d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de suivre les ordres du directeur.

Bien entendu ces binômes étaient choisis par le professeur mais en plus de ça ils étaient valables pour toute l'année scolaire. Et comme par hasard, Hermione était tombée avec le dit _Prince des Serpents_. Rogue avait prétendu avoir choisis ce couple dû au niveau élevé des deux élèves ainsi qu'au fait qu'ils soient tous deux préfets-en-chef.

La jeune fille consulta sa montre : il restait un quart d'heure avant le début du cours. Juste le temps de descendre rejoindre la salle de métamorphose sans arriver en retard. Malheureusement pour elle, Drago Malfoy ne semblait pas se soucier d'arriver ou non à l'heure. Il semblait plutôt l'attendre dans leur salle commune. Surprise au début, elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers la porte.

- Attends – dit-il de sa voix autoritaire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui obéir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant en se disant qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas faire ça, puis les rouvrit en se tournant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ?

Il fut surpris du ton de voix froid qu'elle avait utilisé et qu'elle l'appelle par son nom mais à quoi s'attendait-il aussi ? Elle n'allait sûrement pas l'appeler _mon lapin en sucre_ ou quelque chose du genre non plus.

- Hermione…- répondit-il après un moment de silence – tu étais sérieuse quand tu as que…

- Oui je l'étais. Je n'allais pas jouer ta pute encore longtemps Malfoy. Et puis…j'ai trouvé bien meilleur que toi.

En voyant le regard du Serpentard, Hermione compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire cette dernière phrase. Surtout si on savait que ce n'était qu'un pur mensonge. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et lui avouer qu'elle n'avait dit ça que pour essayer de le faire enragé ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et lui ferait aussi comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il soit jaloux.

Elle soutint donc son regard froid quelques secondes puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre la sortie, déjà en retard pour son premier cours.

Drago resta quelques minutes les yeux dans le vague, debout dans la salle commune. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre. Et soit disant mieux que lui. Comment avait-elle osé ? Il laissa exploser sa haine, renversant la table en cerisier massif qui se trouvait en face du canapé dans lequel il s'était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.

_J'ai trouvé bien meilleur que toi_. Cette phrase résonna en boucle dans sa tête. Puis, il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, qui il était et ce qu'il était censé faire. Un seul mot s'imposait dans son esprit : _qui_.

Il se laissa alors tombé sur une des chaises de la pièce, le regard dur. Elle voulait la guerre, elle allait l'avoir.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron pour le premier cours de la journée ; métamorphose. Par chance, elle était arrivée juste à temps, ce qui lui valut tout de même un regard sévère de la part de la directrice adjointe.

Le rouquin ne dit rien, la laissant s'installer et attendant que le professeur s'éloigne un minimum pour lui parler. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, lui demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas venue déjeuner.

- Je n'avais pas faim – répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Ron regarda Harry une fraction de seconde puis comprirent tous les deux qu'il ne fallait mieux pas adresser la parole à la Gryffondor tant qu'elle ne serait pas de meilleure humeur sous peine de se faire crier dessus pour rien.

Hermione, qui n'avait rien remarqué de ce petit manège chez ses deux meilleurs amis, réfléchissait aux conséquences de ses actes et paroles. Si, cette dernière année, sa vie avait été le paradis grâce aux nombreux moments passés avec son ange blond, elle était maintenant devenue un véritable enfer, elle en était convaincue. Et c'était de sa faute. Elle était consciente que « larguer » Drago Malfoy n'était pas quelque chose à faire et encore moins sous-entendre qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre soit disant mieux que lui.

Ça devait être une première. Personne n'avait dû dire non à Drago Malfoy avant elle. D'ailleurs, probablement personne n'aurait simplement _envie_ de le faire et encore moins le _courage_ pour le faire. Si Drago Malfoy s'intéresse à quelqu'un, cette personne n'en serait que folle de joie et ne penserait même pas une seconde à le repousser.

Mais quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle trouvé la force d'en finir. D'accord, ça lui faisait mal qu'il ne soit avec elle que pour le sexe mais au moins il était avec elle, non ? Et puis, d'après ce qu'elle savait de ces aventures, elles ne duraient jamais très longtemps ; et un an ça n'était pas rien. Elle réalisait à ce moment que tout ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait ces deux derniers jours avait été fait sans vraiment réfléchir. Et elle le regrettait amèrement.

Drago Malfoy arriva en retard à son premier cours de la journée : botanique. Le professeur Chourave lui retira simplement quelques points, mais peu lui importait. Bien-sûr que, si il le voulait, il pourrait récupérer ces points en répondant à une ou deux questions durant le cours mais il n'était pas comme la sang-de-bourbe ; il avait bien plus important que ça à faire.

En effet, la seule place qui s'était trouvée libre au moment où il était arrivé était juste à côté d'une Serdaigle avec qui les cours de botanique étaient en commun. Celle-ci était plutôt mignonne et quand il s'était approché avec son sourire charmeur en posant son sac à la place de libre, elle avait rapidement tourné la tête en essayant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. _C'est dans la poche_, s'était-il dit en souriant.

Pendant tout le cours, au lieu d'écouter ce que disait le professeur, il essaya de se rapprocher de la jolie blonde. Celle-ci, qui au début avait essayé de l'ignorer, lui dit finalement son prénom, Aurore, et ils étaient maintenant en pleine conversation, dans le but de « mieux se connaître ».

- Mr. Malfoy, - coupa alors le professeur Chourave qui avait vu que deux de ses élèves n'écoutaient pas un traître mot de son cours pourtant si passionnant à ces yeux – pouvez-vous me dire dans quelles conditions la _Rose Noire_ doit-elle être plantée ?

Il la regarda avec son éternel sourire en coin et répondit d'une voix lente que la Rose Noire devait être plantée le jour du solstice d'hiver si on voulait en faire usage dans une potion, sinon elle ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à de la décoration.

La directrice des Poufsouffles le regarda un instant, semblant réfléchir.

- Très bien, dix points pour Serpentard – murmura-t-elle alors.

Quand arriva la fin du cours, le vert et argent proposa d'accompagner Aurore jusqu'à son prochain cours, ce qu'elle s'empêcha d'accepter en rougissant une nouvelle fois. Une fois devant la salle de métamorphose où les Serdaigles avaient cours, Drago aperçut Granger et posa alors ses lèvres sur celles d'Aurore pour lui montrer à la sang-de-bourbe que lui aussi pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui soit mieux qu'elle et cela en à peine 90 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron et Harry avaient finalement décidé de passer tout le cours de Métamorphose à essayer de lui soutirer la moindre information sur son état qui durait depuis dimanche matin. Si la brune avait au début essayé de leur faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien, à la fin elle les ignorait pur et simplement. Elle avait beau adorer ces deux là, quelques fois avoir des amis tel qu'eux avait ses inconvénients ; elle n'en avait aucun doute en ce moment-même. La fin du cours fût donc une véritable bénédiction pour la jeune fille.

Comme tous les jours, elle fût la dernière à sortir de la salle et cette fois-ci elle le regretta amèrement. Juste devant la porte de la salle qu'elle quittait, se tenait Drago Malfoy en personne. Déjà que le fait de le voir ne la faisait que souffrir encore plus, le voir embrasser une jolie blonde l'achevait. Elle se figea un instant sur place mais se reprit bien vite. Elle n'avait pas à être dans cet état pour cet abrutit. Après tout elle avait toujours su qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle n'avait toujours été qu'un simple bon coup au lit, une pièce de plus sur son tableau de chasse ; c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à arrêter leur…rencontre. Et puis elle qui, il y avait encore une heure et demi, se demandait si elle avait le bon choix, sous peine de subir une quelconque « attaque » du Serpentard, se disait maintenant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Il n'avait pas pris longtemps à la remplacer, si un jour elle avait l'unique ; ce dont elle doutait fortement. Il ne semblait même pas la remarquer.

Elle releva donc la tête et se dirigea d'un air qui se voulait indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait vers la salle de Sortilège. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas c'est qu'un certain Serpentard avait maintenant rejeté la blonde qu'il embrassait quelques secondes auparavant et regardait Hermione s'éloigner en la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'apercevoir.

Assis à sa table dans la Grande Salle, Drago Malfoy semblait regarder sa tarte à la mélasse depuis près de dix minutes. Les autres Serpentards avaient rapidement abandonné l'idée de tirer leur Prince de ses pensées.

Le jeune blond était en effet perdu dans ses réflexions. Toute la matinée il n'avait pensé qu'à la Gryffondor qui avait un nouveau petit ami. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de dévoiler quoi que ce soit à propos de son identité, pour l'instant l'espérait-il, secrète.

Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point savoir qui il était ? Pour l'éloigner de la Gryffondor, bien lui faire comprendre de ne plus s'en approcher. Il voulait simplement que la rouge et or souffre autant que lui souffrait en ce moment. Elle lui avait enlevé ce qu'il avait de meilleur dans la vie, c'est-à-dire elle-même, il allait tout faire pour lui retirer ce pourquoi elle l'avait laissé.

Et puis cette stupide Gryffondor l'empêchait même d'avoir une quelconque relation avec une autre fille, Inconsciemment peut-être, mais elle le faisait. Pourquoi le baiser de la pourtant jolie Aurore l'avait-il dégoûté après qu'elle ne soit plus là pour être jalouse ? Comme il la haïssait !

Il allait trouver qui était celui qui avait mis fin à sa relation avec Hermione. Et il allait lui faire payer cher ; et pas peu cher.

Le raclement que faisaient les chaises alors que tous se levait le rappela qu'il avait cours de Potions. Il se leva à son tour et marcha de son pas traînant. Le Professeur Rogue entra dans sa salle de classe située dans les profondeurs des cachots, suivis par ses élèves. Ceux-ci, comme à chaque cours maintenant, s'asseyaient par binômes devant leur chaudron propre.

Drago s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci commençait déjà à sortir ses affaires de son sac, l'ignorant complètement. Alors tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé pendant près d'un an s'était évaporé avec ses quelques mots qui semblaient être un mauvais sort ? « On arrête tout ».

La voix du Professeur Rogue le sortit brusquement de ses pensées en leur annonçant quelle était la potion du jour. Elle était complexe à réaliser et Drago essaya donc de se concentrer pour au moins réussir une chose dans la journée ; chose pourtant difficile avec la Gryffondor juste à côté de lui.

Drago Malfoy avait trouvé. Il savait maintenant qui avait pris sa place encore chaude dans le lit de la rouge et or. Ça faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle se promenait partout dans le château, Dean Thomas ne lui lâchant pas la main. Il n'avait, malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour Thomas qui ne se doutait de rien, pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir seul à seul et lui mettre les points sur les « i ».

C'était donc pour _ça_ qu'Hermione l'avait laissé tomber ? Qu'elle trouvait mieux que lui ? Cette mauviette qui n'osait se trouver seul ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Elle était tombée bien bas en le choisissant.

Heureusement pour Drago, s'il n'arrivait pas à retirer la Gryffondor de sa tête, son corps lui avait retrouvé ses manières d'avant…avant elle. En tout juste une semaine, Aurore n'avait pas été la seule à passer dans son lit ; bien au contraire. Après tout, il devait bien se servir de ses appartements privés pour quelque chose.

Étrangement, il arrivait toujours aux cours de Potions avec une fille désespérément accrochée à son bras ; différente à chaque fois.

Hermione ne le remarquait même pas. Car oui il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la Gryffondor, d'essayer de déceler un petit mouvement, un regard, n'importe quoi qui lui montrait que la brune était jalouse. Mais non, dès qu'il arrivait, elle s'éloignait, Thomas sur ses talons et ne réapparaissait que quand elle voyait Rogue arriver dans sa longue robe se sorcier noire.

Et les cours étaient pires que tout. Elle l'ignorait complètement. Elle ne lui adressait la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, pour lui demander un ingrédient ou s'il avait déjà mélangé ou pas la potion, de peur de gâcher leur travail.

Il essayait bien de la provoquer, de faire en sorte qu'elle lui réponde même si c'était pour l'insulter mais rien. C'était comme si la jeune fille avait jeté un sort qui lui permettait de ne pas le voir ni l'entendre.

Le vert et argent eu un sourire en pensant à la soirée qui se préparait. Le directeur leur avait demandé en personne de préparer la soirée de fin d'année, uniquement pour les septièmes années. Granger n'avait eu d'autre choix que répondre d'un aimable sourire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avant de se tourner vers lui et lui annoncer qu'ils allaient commencer le soir même.

Elle s'était ensuite rapidement retirée, le laissant avec le vieux fou. Celui-ci l'avait regardé un instant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune et murmurer quelque chose que Drago n'avait pas compris à propos de deuxième chance à ne pas laisser passer avant de lui demander d'un ton aimable de sortir à son tour.

Les cours de la journée enfin terminés, il prit le chemin de ses appartements avoir l'espoir d'y voir Hermione sans son toutou. Arrivé devant le tableau qui en cachait l'entrée, il vit le couple qui hantait ses pensées. Il bouscula Thomas, ce qui lui valut un mauvais regard de la part d'Hermione ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de passer par la porte qui apparaissait devant lui comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois laissant entrer une Hermione furieuse.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ça, Malfoy ?! – cracha-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant. Elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était en colère. Puis il sourit, ce qui sembla l'enrager encore plus. Elle lui avait enfin adressé la parole.


End file.
